Love Affair
by YuMe-LovE KaWaIi
Summary: La vie de Naruto et Sasuke vont prendre un nouveau tournant suite à un accident qui permettra aux deux d'échanger accidentellement leur portable. fic inspirée du début du roman L'appel de l'ange, de Musso


Ohayo minna ! Cette fois, cette fic ne fait pas partie des défis que l'on m'a lancé ! C'est une One shot que j'ai décidé d'écrire avant la fin des vacances et je peux vous affirmer que j'ai eu énormément de mal à bien la finaliser. Je peux même vous dire que je ne l'aime pas mais tant pis, vous m'en direz des nouvelles. ^^

Bonne lecture, les amis ! :D

**Titre** : Love Affair

**Couple** : Sasunaru

**Rating** : T

**Résumé** : La vie de Naruto et Sasuke vont prendre un nouveau tournant suite à un accident qui permettra aux deux d'échanger accidentellement leur portable. [fic inspirée du début du roman _L'appel de l'ange_, de Musso]

* * *

_« Un téléphone portable ?_

_Au début, vous n'en voyez pas vraiment l'utilité, mais pour ne pas paraître dépassée, vous vous êtes laissé tenter par un modèle très simple avec un forfait basique. Les premiers temps, vous vous êtes parfois surprise à bavarder un peu fort, au restaurant, dans le train ou à la terrasse des cafés. C'est vrai que c'était pratique d'avoir toujours la famille et les amis à portée de voix._

_Comme tout le monde, vous avez appris à rédiger des SMS en tapant sur un clavier minuscule et vous vous êtes habituée à en envoyer à tour de bras. Comme tout le monde, vous avez renoncé à votre agenda pour le remplacer par sa version électronique. Avec application, vous avez saisi dans le répertoire les numéros de vos connaissances, de votre famille et de votre amant. Vous y avez camouflé ceux de vos ex ainsi que le code de votre carte bleue qu'il vous arrive d'oublier._

_Même s'il prenait des clichés de piètre qualité, vous avez utilisé l'appareil de votre portable. C'était sympa d'avoir toujours sur soi une photo rigolote à montrer aux collègues. D'ailleurs tout le monde faisait pareil. L'objet collait à l'époque : les cloisons s'effaçaient entre vie intime, vie professionnelle et vie sociale. Surtout, le quotidien était devenu plus urgent, plus flexible, nécessitant en permanence de jongler avec votre emploi du temps._

_Récemment, vous avez changé votre vieil appareil contre un modèle plus perfectionné : une petite merveille vous permettant d'avoir accès à vos mails, de naviguer sur Internet et d'y télécharger des centaines d'applications._

_C'est là que vous êtes devenue accro. Comme greffé à votre corps, votre mobile est désormais un prolongement de vous-même qui vous accompagne jusque dans votre salle de bains ou vos toilettes. Où que vous soyez, vous laissez rarement passer plus d'une demi-heure sans regarder votre écran, guettant un appel resté en absence, un message intime ou amical. Et si votre boîte mail est vide, vous cliquez pour vérifier qu'aucun courrier n'est en attente._

_Comme le doudou de votre enfance, votre téléphone vous rassure. Son écran est doux, apaisant, hypnotique. Il vous donne une contenance dans toutes les situations et vous offre une facilité de contact immédiat qui laisse ouverts tous les possibles... »_

L'appel de l'ange, Musso

* * *

Sasuke Uchiha, 24 ans, vivait dans le centre de Los Angeles. Et comme chaque personne de ce milieu, il était en possession d'un portable récent et très sophistiqué. Bien entendu, il s'en servait tous les jours et lui était indispensable sachant que tous ses rendez-vous et réunions étaient enregistrés dans son répertoire électronique. Comme tout le monde, il était accro à son portable et ne pouvait donc jamais s'en séparer. Ayant la chance d'être le fils de Fugaku Uchiha, célèbre homme d'affaires connu sur tout le territoire Américain, le jeune ténébreux était monté très rapidement dans les affaires pour être au niveau de directeur d'une entreprise sous la directive de son propre père. Un immeuble de plusieurs centaines d'étages lui appartenait donc depuis deux ans déjà. Mais cette chance l'avait rendu facilement arrogant, froid, égoïste, énervant, prétentieux et surtout sadique. Que des défauts qui faisaient de lui un être méprisable et que toute personne normale haïrait au plus profond de son coeur. Cependant sa beauté froide lui permettait malgré son comportement insupportable d'être aimé par la gente féminine au grand désespoir de celui-ci. Étant homosexuel, la proximité des femmes l'insupportait tellement qu'il les envoyait bouler dès que son périmètre vital était dépassé.

Aujourd'hui, il se rendait à son travail portable à la main ou plus précisément à son oreille. D'ailleurs la personne au bout du fil était un client qui devait passer dans la matinée mais son appel lui annonçait une mauvaise nouvelle qui le rendit particulièrement mauvais.

- Vous vous fichez de moi ? Nous avions un accord ! Hurla Sasuke.

- _J'ai un contre-temps, je suis désolé mais nous devons remettre cela à un autre jour. _Répondit calmement son client.

- J'en ai rien à battre. C'était aujourd'hui ou jamais. Vous avez choisi. Au revoir. Rétorqua Sasuke, froidement tout en coupant la communication.

Quand quelque chose ne se passait pas comme il le fallait, Sasuke ne le supportait pas. Il ne fallait jamais déplaire à un Uchiha. Alors quand un client annulait un rendez-vous, Sasuke ne tentait même pas de lui en donner un autre. Étant très haut placé, ce genre de réaction ne diminuait pas les affaires de son entreprise, au contraire du client qui avait décliné étant donné qu'un rendez-vous avec la Uchiha Corp's était exceptionnel. Et ce client n'aura jamais droit à une quelconque collaboration avec la sienne. Mais tandis que le brun reprenait son chemin vers son lieu de travail, un cycliste le renversa et le suivit dans sa chute...

SNSNSNSNSN

Naruto Uzumaki, 19 ans, vivait dans une cité paisible à Los Angeles. Il venait de commencer ses études en technologie pour devenir ingénieur informaticien. Par ailleurs, comme sa famille se trouvait à Seattle, ses parents lui avaient offert un nouveau portable très récent. Ayant une famille aisée, le blondinet aux yeux bleus avait pu viser une école prestigieuse et son portable lui permettait de bavarder à ses amis et sa famille sans soucis. Ce petit être blond était une personne sociable aimée par tous avec ses sourires éclatants et sa bonne humeur était toujours au rendez-vous. À peine était-il arrivé dans cette ville qu'il fit la connaissance de Kiba, un étudiant de sa même école, et devint très vite ami avec lui. D'ailleurs les SMS entre eux étaient très nombreux et Naruto ne voulait en aucun cas perdre sa petite technologie qu'était son portable pour rien au monde. Ses contacts lui étaient trop précieux pour ne plus pouvoir leur parler.

Aujourd'hui, comme tous les jours de la semaine, Naruto se dirigeait vers son école. Et comme elle se trouvait assez loin, il utilisait un moyen de transport : le vélo. N'aimant pas le bruit, le blond avait toujours tendance à écouter de la musique en pédalant. De temps en temps, il regardait son portable pour voir ses SMS. Kiba était du genre à lui parler tout le temps. Et aujourd'hui ne faisait pas exception à la règle.

_« Hey, bo goss ! T'es en r'tard ! MDR_

_Nan, c'est bon, j'rigole ! T'as 5 min pour ram'ner tes fesses dev' moi !_

_Allé pédale bien, j'tatten dev' les portes com' d'hab ! À toute ! »_

En lisant, un sourire benêt lui transperça la face comme un imbécile. Le problème présent était qu'il pédalait sans regarder où il allait, trop plongé dans son portable en main. De plus, il ne dirigeait son vélo que d'une main et son rire qui suivit le sourire le fit un peu chavirer vers les piétons. Sans pouvoir rien faire, il se ramassa un piéton qui l'emmena dans sa chute avec lui par son manque d'attention.

SNSNSNSNSN

Sasuke se retrouva finalement allongé de tout son long sur le trottoir avec une douleur à la jambe droite et au dos car le blond, qui n'était autre que Naruto, l'avait renversé de plein face et c'était sa jambe qui avait pris le coup porté par le vélo tandis que son dos avait particulièrement souffert à cause de la chute. De plus, Naruto s'était aussi vautré magnifiquement à côté du brun avec son vélo en travers de lui.

- Putain...murmura Naruto.

Sasuke se releva douloureusement et regarda de haut son assassin, de façon hautaine.

- Espèce de connard ! Tu ne peux pas regarder où tu vas ! S'écria-t-il.

- Oh ça va le con ! Tu aurais pu aussi m'éviter ! J'allais pas vite ! S'offusqua Naruto.

- C'est ça, fous toi de ma gueule ! Tu sais à qui tu parles imbécile ? Gueula Sasuke tout en reprenant son portable qu'il avait lâché sous l'impact.

Naruto se releva en grimaçant de douleur et reprit son vélo ainsi que son portable et son Mp4 tombé par terre au moment de sa chute. Il remonta sur son moyen de locomotion et fixa le brun qui était un peu plus grand que lui.

- Non, et j'en ai rien à battre, teme ! Riposta-t-il tout en lui faisant un doigt d'honneur.

Sasuke n'avait pas le temps de répondre à l'insulte que le blond disparut dans la foule en pédalant. Ce fut donc en maugréant qu'il continua sa route vers son lieu de travail tout en murmurant de nombreuses injures destinées au blond. Quant à Naruto, il était content de lui vu l'expression de l'homme qu'il avait renversé. Kiba fut d'ailleurs mis au courant dès son arrivée.

SNSNSNSNSN

Sasuke arriva finalement à son entreprise et la secrétaire le salua chaleureusement avec un sourire à faire tomber les hommes. Comme à chaque fois, le brun ne prit même pas la peine de la regarder, ni même de lui répondre. Il se dirigea vers l'ascenseur en l'ignorant et appuya ensuite sur le bouton de son étage. Pas un seul regard vers sa secrétaire, qui se vexa à en devenir rouge. Pourtant, elle aurait dû y être habituée. Dans l'ascenseur, il prit son portable pour regarder ses rendez-vous de la journée. Son portable semblait avoir une rayure en bas de l'écran, ceci le perturba un peu car il n'en avait pas avant. Cela signifiait donc qu'elle s'était faite lors de la chute avec le cycliste. Une veine de son front pulsa suite à cette conclusion.

- Chié, connard de blond ! Fulmina-t-il.

L'ascenseur s'ouvrit juste après ce moment d'égarement et ses pieds l'emmenèrent dans son bureau. Mais avant de s'assoir sur son confortable siège, quelque chose le perturba un peu plus : l'absence de rendez-vous inscrit sur son portable. Pas possible ! Il feuilleta les derniers messages qu'il devait avoir envoyé à l'un de ses clients et remarqua que les messages ne commutaient pas avec ceux qu'il avait envoyé plus tôt. Mais c'était qui ce « Clebs lover » ? À partir de ça, Sasuke en conclut que le portable qu'il avait en sa possession n'était pas le sien. Alors à qui était-il ? Ce fut là qu'il repensa à ce blond qui avait, lui aussi, fait tomber son portable. Donc, ce misérable lui avait pris SON portable ?

- Rahhh ! Satané blond de mes deux ! Je vais te tuer ! Hurla-t-il à en faire vibrer tous les murs de l'immeuble.

Comment allait-il faire pour assurer tous ses entretiens de la journée ? Ce genre d'accident était vraiment tombé mal. Ça il ne l'avait pas, mais pas du tout, prévu et ce fut pour cela qu'il se mit d'un coup à se maudire lui-même de s'être réveillé ce matin.

SNSNSNSNSN

Du côté de Naruto, les choses s'étaient passées beaucoup plus rapidement. Rien qu'en passant un simple coup d'œil sur le portable, il remarqua que ce n'était pas le sien. Le portable qu'il avait dans la main était totalement propre et sans aucune marque, au contraire du sien qui en avait une en bas de l'écran. Et le fameux propriétaire de cet engin ne pouvait être que le brun prétentieux du matin. Au début, Naruto avait trouvé cette situation énervante, ne pouvant plus avoir contact avec tous ses amis aussi facilement. Mais en y réfléchissant, il pouvait finalement pourrir la vie du brun. Il informa cependant Kiba de l'échange qu'il s'était produit pour éviter qu'il envoie des messages au mauvais destinataire. Lors de la pause du midi, Naruto se rendit compte de plusieurs appels inconnus sauf un. Le sien. Il s'était appelé. Intérieurement il trouvait cela assez ironique. Il n'avait pas le temps de penser à autre chose que son numéro s'inscrivit sur l'écran. Après un temps d'hésitation, il décrocha.

- Allo ?

- _C'est toi le crétin qui m'a renversé ?_

- Mh, si vous êtes le brun arrogant du matin, oui.

- _Bon, écoutes, espèce d'imbécile, tu vas te la fermer deux secondes et m'écouter. Je n'ai pas le temps pour ce genre de connerie._

- Attendez, vous me traiter de tous les noms et je dois me la fermer ? Vous pouvez toujours crever !

- _Nan, mais c'est bon là, tais-toi. Je ne vois vraiment pas ce qui est amusant de voler le portable d'un inconnu. Alors, minus, tu vas me le ramener le plus vite possible parce que j'en ai besoin !_

- Vous pensez vraiment que je vous l'ai volé ? Vous croyez vraiment que ça m'amuse de prendre un portable d'un casse-couille, qui plus est pour qu'il garde le mien ? Laissez-moi rire !

- _Hn. Ok, mais tu vois à cause de tes conneries, j'ai manqué de nombreuses réunions ce matin alors tu vas me faire l'honneur de me le ramener tout de suite à mon entreprise. _

- Vous croyez que je fous rien de mes journées ? Je ne suis pas dispo en ce moment vous voyez ? J'étudie. D'ailleurs, dans pas moins de dix minutes, je vais retourner en cours. Donc vous aller devoir attendre ce soir !

- _Tu te fous de ma gueule ? Je le veux tout de suite pas ce soir !_

- Comme c'est fâcheux ! Je crois qu'il me sera impossible d'accéder à votre requête si gentiment demandée.

- _Espèce de sa..._

- Oh, je vais devoir couper. Étant bon élève, je ne vais pas sécher mon cours. Salut, teme !

Et Naruto lui raccrocha au nez non sans rigoler bien sûr, et se rendit à son prochain cours. Mais lorsque le professeur s'était mis à discuter, Naruto n'avait pas réussi à suivre. Ses pensées étaient focalisées sur le brun qui lui avait permis du nouveau dans sa vie. Il décida donc de regarder un peu dans le portable pour en apprendre un peu plus sur cet être arrogant et pourtant intéressant. Étant donné que le cours n'était autre qu'un cours magistral, il avait sans problème la possibilité de sortir le portable sans se faire choper. Et puis, dans ce genre de cours le professeur se fichait des gens qui n'écoutaient pas et faisait son cours. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, une montée d'adrénaline le transperça de tous ses pores. Peut-être pour rentrer dans la vie privée d'une personne qu'il ne connaissait ni d'Ève, ni d'Adam ? Malgré ça, il se mit a farfouiller dans les dossiers du portable. Les photos le tentèrent et après avoir appuyé sur le bon dossier, le blond fut estomaqué de voir de superbes photos, mais vraiment superbes, du brun. Sur aucune d'entre elles le brun ne fixai l'objectif, ce que signifiait qu'elles avaient été prises sans son accord. Mais par qui ? Pourquoi Naruto avait-t-il une soudaine envie de connaître ce genre de chose ? Et d'ailleurs pourquoi s'intéressait-il autant à lui ? Un moment d'égarement s'afficha sur sa face et Kiba le réveilla de sa transe après quelques instants.

- Bah qu'est-ce que t'a mec ?

- Hein ? Oh rien.

- C'est pas ce que je vois. Tu es quand même un petit peu beaucoup en train de fixer, voir mater j'ai l'impression, une photo du propriétaire du téléphone.

- Mais non ! Tu te goures sur toute la ligne ! Cria-t-il.

- Monsieur Uzumaki, un peu de calme je vous prie. Ordonna le professeur.

- Oui, excusez-moi.

Le blond se sentit d'un coup honteux. Non pas d'avoir été entendu par le prof, mais plus pour avoir été pris en flagrant délit. Ce mec était vraiment beau. Et les photos le rendaient terriblement sexy, si bien que Naruto s'en voulait de s'être fait autant captivé. Si la beauté du brun lui disait de tenter le coup, son caractère de merde le lui en empêchait. Impossible de se comprendre sans se gueuler l'un sur l'autre. Invivable, cet homme était tout bonnement invivable. Mais il était difficile de résister à la tentation car le brun était tout à fait son type. N'aimant pas le sexe opposé, Naruto avait depuis longtemps fait son comming out chez lui et personne ne le pris mal. Mais qu'en était-il de lui ? Aimait-t-il, tout comme lui, les hommes ? Pendant qu'il se posait ce genre de question, il navigua sur le portable dans divers fichiers jusqu'à tomber sur la page des rendez-vous. Ouch, trois de raté ! Ça faisait quand même beaucoup, surtout qu'il devait être à un niveau très élevé pour ne pas se prendre pour de la merde comme il l'avait si bien fait le matin. Un sentiment de compassion apparut et Naruto lui envoya un SMS en inscrivant que l'heure et le lieu de son prochain rendez-vous. Ni plus, ni moins. C'est déjà quelque chose qu'il lui fasse ça donc il ne fallait pas trop en demander.

Ce fut donc pendant toute l'après-midi que Naruto avait envoyé de nombreux SMS à Sasuke pour lui faire part de ses réunions et autres genres en temps voulu. Ceci lui permit ainsi de faire passer le temps car cette journée là avait été d'un ennui. Au point qu'à la dernière heure de cours, Naruto s'était assoupi sous le regard amusé de Kiba. Lorsque ses yeux s'ouvrirent, la quasi totalité des gens avaient déjà disparu de l'amphithéâtre. Sauf Kiba bien sûr.

- Bonjour, bel endormi.

- Mmh, ça fait longtemps que c'est fini ?

- Un quart d'heure je pense. Oh et puis, t'as reçu un SMS je crois. M'informa-t-il avec un sourire taquin.

Ceci le réveilla plus vite que prévu. Rien que le fait d'imaginer le retrouver ce soir pour lui rendre son portable le rendait heureux. Mais le SMS n'avait aucun rapport avec l'adresse où il habitait, ni au lieu de rendez-vous pour échanger leur bien. C'était juste un mot, un seul mot mais qui avait de l'importance car, pour un arrogant comme ce type, ce mot avait du être difficile à écrire.

« Merci. »

Ni plus ni moins. Mais cela faisait sourire Naruto et Kiba s'en esclaffa de rire.

- Quoi !

- Rien. Il t'a envoyé quoi ? Je t'aime ? Demanda Kiba, mort de rire.

- Mais n'importe quoi...

- Nan, mais franchement t'as vu ta tête. Tu l'aimes ça se voit !

- Je ne le connais pas, imbécile.

- Bon alors tu le désire. Sourit-il.

- …

-Pff, on ne peux même plus parler sérieusement.

Kiba le laissa finalement tranquille tandis qu'il écrivit un SMS encore et toujours pour la même personne. Un simple « Où est-ce qu'on se retrouve pour l'échange ? » fut envoyé et la réponse se fit plus vite que prévu.

« Désolé, un empêchement »

« C'est-à-dire ? »

Par contre, suite à ce message, il ne reçut pas un nouveau SMS mais un appel de son propre téléphone alors qu'il venait à peine de sortir de l'amphithéâtre.. Son cœur fit d'un coup un bond dans sa poitrine, puis il décrocha avec les battements de son coeur plus rapides qu'à l'accoutumé.

- Oui ?

- _Je ne pourrais pas te rendre ton portable ce soir._

- Pourquoi ? Demanda Naruto

- _Est-ce que ça te concerne ?_ Cracha-t-il.

- Alors, quand est-ce que l'on échange ? Demain ? Reprit-il, plus froid.

- _Non plus. _

- Bah vas-y, dis moi quand alors !

- _La semaine prochaine pas avant. _

- Et après c'est toi qui gueule parce que tu aurais eu ton portable quelques heures plus tard que prévu ? Elle est bien bonne celle-là ! Énonça-t-il, ironiquement.

- _Hn, tu m'énerve. J'ai un voyage d'affaire de dernière minute ! Moi non plus ça ne m'enchante pas de devoir attendre une semaine !_ Tempêta-t-il.

- Ok, c'est bon ! Pas besoin de hausser le ton !

- _Je te dirai à mon retour la date et le lieu._

Naruto n'eut même pas le temps de répondre que Sasuke coupa la communication.

SNSNSNSNSN

Cela le faisait vraiment chier. Oui, énormément au point de se prendre le chou avec tout le monde, même son père. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il ait un voyage d'affaire de dernière minute à New York ? Pourquoi devait-il partir le soir même alors qu'il avait son putain de portable à aller chercher ? L'horloge de l'aéroport de Los Angeles indiquait 18h26 et il avait son avion dans moins de dix minutes. Les doigts de Sasuke pianotaient sur son siège tandis qu'il laissait passer son regard sur les différents passagers et le personnel des guichets. Tout le rendait maussade. Le bruit de la réception d'un SMS le réveilla et il crut tout d'abord au blond. Normal que celui-ci puisse être un peu agité vu le retournement de situation qui s'était passé il n'y a même pas un quart d'heure. Il lui avait même raccroché au nez, mais qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait s'en ficher. Pourtant le SMS venait d'un certain « L'autre con »et non celui qu'il pensait. Mais c'était quoi ces surnoms farfelus dans son répertoires ?

« Bébé, s'il te plait ! Laisses-moi une seconde chance ! Tu me manques trop...ton sourire me manque. Tes yeux me manquent. Tes lèvres me manquent. Ton corps me manque. Je t'aime, bébé. J'ai pas envie que ça s'arrête comme ça.

Appelles-moi. »

Immobile, Sasuke comprit de suite qui cela pouvait être. Une ex, rien d'autre. Ah moins que ce ne soit un ancien amant ? Oui, d'après le nom, ça ne pouvait être une femme. Sasuke en apprenait finalement sur le jeune blond. Il voulut envoyer un message à celui-ci mais son secrétaire personnel était arrivé pour lui apprendre l'arrivé de l'avion. Il dut donc mettre en mode avion le téléphone et suivit ensuite son secrétaire Kakashi.

Le voyage dura sept heures et Sasuke en avait perdu le fil du temps si bien qu'il avait laissé sa curiosité prendre le dessus pour fouiller dans le portable du blond. Mais qui mettrait quelque chose de secret dans son portable ? Personne ! Alors il ne s'attendait pas à trouver le scoop avec un grand S. Il avait regardé les musiques, les dossiers, les photos. Rien, à part peut être quelques photos de lui avec un mec qui se roulaient des pelles. Peut-être que c'était lui le « l'autre con » ? Brun, cheveux long et peau pale comme la sienne. Il ne le connaissait pas mais il s'en foutait. Sasuke soupira en se rendant compte que finalement il n'y avait rien d'important sur le mobile. Il le posa sur ses genoux et regarda l'heure accroché plus loin. Encore une heure à rester assis sur ce fauteuil peu confortable malgré sa première classe. Le sommeil le prit peu de temps après alors qu'il ne semblait pas si fatigué que ça.

SNSNSNSNSN

Depuis pas mal de temps, Naruto ne cessait de fixer le portable. Seul dans sa chambre, il s'était d'un coup demandé ce que pouvait faire Sasuke en ce moment. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à ce mec qu'il ne connaissait que depuis hier. D'ailleurs, il n'avait cessé de vouloir l'appeler pour entendre sa voix mais il se ravisait au dernier moment. Comment allait-il réagir s'il faisait ça ? Pas comme il aimerait en tout cas. Pourtant, à cet instant précis, il voulait lui parler, le connaître un peu plus. Savoir ce qu'il aime, ce qu'il déteste, où il vit, où il travaille, son endroit préféré, s'il a un frère ou une soeur, son âge, tellement de choses qu'il ne peut demander comme ça. C'était vrai, quoi. Il ne savait rien de lui, même pas son nom. Après cette réflexion, il tilta. Il avait trouvé quoi envoyer pour commencer la discussion. Il pianota sur l'écran :

« En fait, c'est quoi ton nom ? »

Puis, il réfléchit et se dit que ça ne passerai pas très bien comme ça. Alors il essaya de trouver une autre façon de le dire, comme si Sasuke allait vraiment faire attention à ce genre de chose mais bon. Après de nombreux essais plus foireux les un que les autres il décida d'envoyer le premier qu'il avait écrit au tout départ. Après envoi, il se sentit con d'avoir chercher longtemps une manière de bien écrire alors qu'il ne le faisait jamais d'habitude. Mais sa bonne humeur lié au message qu'il venait d'envoyer disparut lorsque, après plus de cinq heures d'attente, aucun message ne lui offrait son nom. Pas un seul. Déçu, il lança son portable loin de lui et s'en alla de son appartement. Pourtant, une lumière éclaira la pièce où le portable avait été abandonné quelques instants plus tard, accompagné de vibration, laissant s'afficher sur l'écran :

« Sasuke Uchiha »

Ce n'était que tard la nuit que Naruto rentra, aillant passé la soirée avec Kiba dans un bar. Il fut quelque peu surpris de la réponse de Sasuke, étant donné qu'il pensait qu'il ne lui répondrai jamais. Après, ceci était un peu bête de répondre avec un intervalle si long. Mais quand il repensa à l'endroit où il se trouvait, il comprit qu'il était le plus bête des deux. Sasuke n'était pas parti pour le plaisir mais pour les affaires, c'était donc évident qu'il ne puisse pas répondre à ce genre de chose futile pendant son travail. Tout heureux, Naruto lui répondit finalement :

« Moi c'est Naruto Uzumaki ! »

SNSNSNSNSN

Cela faisait déjà quatre jours que Sasuke se trouvait à New York. Ces journées étaient chargées et pourtant il arrivait à répondre aux messages de Naruto. D'ailleurs celui-ci ne l'avait plus lâché depuis qu'il avait décidé de répondre à son message. Il n'aurait peut-être pas du mais malgré tout il appréciait ces moments bien différents de ces réunions vraiment barbantes. Sa haine contre le blond avait totalement disparu depuis peu. Il était vrai que Naruto avait un sens de l'humour débordant, au point de lui arracher des sourires et même quelques rires discrets.

Pour Naruto, voir Sasuke lui répondre était quelque chose de sensationnel si bien qu'il en redemandait encore et toujours. Les trois derniers jours se sont passées de la même manière et le vol pour Los Angeles arriva assez vite pour Naruto qui s'impatientait. Bien entendu, il ne lui avait jamais dit ce détail, ayant trop peur des représailles. Plus les jours étaient passées et plus Naruto avaient envie de le revoir, plus il fixait les photos du brun, plus il l'aimait. Était-il possible de tomber amoureux si vite ? Ou alors était-ce un coup de foudre ? Non, sûrement pas. Sa première rencontre avec lui avait été houleuse, il ne s'étaient pas du tout fixés dans le blanc des yeux en mode bug. En tout cas, la semaine les avait beaucoup rapproché si bien qu'ils s'insultaient plus pour de vrai mais pour s'amuser.

« Tu rentres vers quelle heure, teme ? »

« Tu tiens tant que ça à retrouver ton portable chéri ? »

« Enfoiré, c'est pas ça ! »

« Pourquoi alors ? Tu veux me revoir, crétin ? Kukuku ! »

Naruto rougit suite à la lecture de ce SMS. Il ne pouvait tout de même pas lui répondre oui. Ça sonnerait trop comme « Je veux sortir avec toi! ». Ou alors, il réfléchissait trop. Il essayait de trouver un échappatoire, une nouvelle discussion qui pourrait laisser de côté celle-ci. Après s'être creusé les méninges, il se rendit compte que Sasuke ne lui avait jamais signalé un message d'un de ses contacts.

« Dis, t'as pas reçu des SMS sur mon portable de quelques contacts ? Normalement, j'en ai toujours. »

« Si quelques uns. »

« Et ça ne te vient pas à l'idée de m'en faire part ! »

La réponse mit beaucoup plus de temps que les autres.

« Mais comment veux-tu que je sache si c'est important, hein ? Tes contacts ont tous des surnoms de chiottes ! Non, mais franchement comment je peux savoir qui est Clebs Lover, Goldenboy(*), ou bien L'autre con ? »

« T'as eu des messages de ses gens là ? »

« Hn »

Sans plus attendre, Naruto l'appela car la discussion ne pouvait plus continuer par SMS. Il fallait qu'ils continuent en live, car c'était assez important.

- _Hn ?_

- T'as reçu des messages de Neji ?

- _C'est qui, lui ?_ Répondit-il, le ton plus froid, d'un seul coup.

- Il est surnommé L'autre con dans mon répertoire.

- _Ah, c'est ton ex ?_

- En quoi ça te concerne ? Il a envoyé quoi ?

- _En gros, son message disait « reviens, je t'aime »._

- Et c'est tout ? Demanda Naruto, l'expression mitigée.

- _Il t'avait aussi donné un rendez-vous il y a deux jours._

- Putain ! Mais pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas donné ? Cria-t-il furieux.

- _Le surnom en dit long sur la personne, je pensais que tu ne voudrais plus entendre de lui._

- T'es qu'un pauvre con ! D'où tu te mêles de ma vie privé !

- _Tu l'aimes encore ?_ Dit-il, assez surpris.

- Oui...enfin non ! Je sais pas...

- _Il ne te mérite pas._

- Comment tu peux dire ça ! Tu ne le connais même pas !

- _Si vous n'êtes plus ensemble, c'est qu'il t'a fait du mal. Pour moi, personne n'a droit à une seconde chance. Si quelqu'un te fait mal une fois, elle le refera toujours._

- Tu racontes n'importe quoi.

Naruto coupa la discussion en raccrochant au nez du brun. Il ne savait plus trop où il en était avec Neji et il aurait finalement aimé le revoir pour en savoir plus sur ses sentiments. Mais avec l'arrivé de Sauske dans sa vie, il avait laissé de côté ses sentiments pour Neji. Désormais elles étaient de retour et Naruto ne savaient plus quoi faire.

SNSNSNSNSN

Depuis que Naruto avait parlé de l'autre con (ça lui allait bien finalement) et qu'ils s'étaient disputés, Sasuke n'avait plus eu de nouvelle, ni de conneries de sa part. Parce qu'il en avait tout de même bavé à New York avec ses messages et ses appels. Une fois, il lui avait même demandé de l'appelé parce que c'était urgent et en fin de compte Naruto avait fait cela pour se sortir d'un rendez-vous avec un con qu'il ne le lâchait plus. Sasuke avait donc été à ce moment une sorte de bouée. Et il n'avait absolument pas apprécié. Pourtant, il avait facilement pris goût à la compagnie du blond. Il était marrant, et Sasuke souriait plus depuis le jour où il l'avait rencontré. Il était rentré la veille dans la nuit et il n'avait toujours pas donné de rendez-vous à Naruto pour se rendre leur portable. Il ne savait pas quoi envoyé pour lui reparler. Mais avant il ne pensait pas à ce genre de chose. Comment se faisait-il qu'il essayait d'être sympa avec lui ? Il lui envoya après moult réflexion un SMS, franc et direct.

« 20h devant la boite de nuit The Revel »

La réponse se fit de suite, mais ce ne fut pas celle qu'il attendait.

« Vas te faire foutre ! »

Ok, comme ça c'était clair. Il n'allait pas retrouver son portable rapidement vu le degré d'énervement du blond. Tant pis il règlerai cela demain. Ou pas. Il voulait profiter de sa soirée au night club, et ce n'était pas Naruto qui allait gâcher ça. La journée passa assez vite mais la soirée commençait son plein. Sasuke était seul et attendait patiemment devant les porte du club, en attendant Naurto au cas où il aurait eu envie de revoir son portable. Mais c'était sans compter que Naruto était pire qu'une tête de mule, et le brun vit donc aucune tête blond arriver. Lassé, il entra pour se déshydrater. L'ambiance était comme d'habitude bien chaude et l'odeur de sueur ainsi que de boissons alcoolisées planaient dans l'atmosphère de cette salle torride. Sasuke adorait ça et un rictus apparut tandis qu'il commandait un cocktail fort en sensation. Tout se passait bien, il ne pensait même plus à Naruto, le con qui lui a gâché sa vie pendant une semaine. Mais ce fut vers les alentours de minuit qu'il reconnut le blond de ses cheveux.

SNSNSNSNSN

Depuis la révélation de Sasuke, Naruto avait rendu visite à son ex pour des explications. Et surtout pour se mettre au point sur ses sentiments. Sauf que celui-ci ne l'avait pas laisser entrer dans sa demeure, ni même discuter pour une raison qui était assez étranger. Il ne l'avait pas une seule fois envoyé un message depuis leur rupture. Alors pourquoi Neji s'était-il emporté à cause du « fameux » message qu'il lui avait soi-disant envoyé ? Une seule raison possible : Sasuke Uchiha, le connard de première, le pire con qu'il n'avait jamais connu. Il était donc rentré bredouille sans pouvoir s'excuser à son ex, comme ça c'était clair il ne voulait plus de Naruto désormais. Celui-ci devait donc faire une croix sur lui, malgré le petit espoir auquel il s'était raccroché. Non, plus rien n'était possible finalement à cause du brun. D'ailleurs, il reçut un message deux heures après son escapade chez les Hyuga dans lequel était inscrit un rendez-vous. Sasuke, encore et toujours. Sans plus de cérémonie, il l'avait envoyé chier. Par contre la boîte de nuit devant lequel ils auraient du se retrouver le tentait depuis pas mal de temps. Mais comme Sasuke y serait, il n'était pas trop sûr de faire la soirée avec Kiba, puisque celui-ci l'avait invité à se prendre une cuite exactement à The Revel. Finalement, après beaucoup de patience, Kiba avait accepté de passer dans un bar et ensuite partir dans la nuit à la boîte de nuit, espérant ainsi ne pas croiser le ténébreux. Ce fut donc vers minuit, bien imbibé d'alcool qu'ils rentrèrent tous les deux dans The Revel. Puisqu'ils étaient bien torché, ils allèrent dès leur entrée dans le lieux sur la piste pour se déhancher langoureusement sous plusieurs regards affamés. Kiba avait volontairement rapproché son torse de celui de Naruto pour faire un collé serré et d'autres personnes finirent par les rejoindre en se collant sur une partie de leurs corps en sueur. Mais le blond retomba de sa transe sous l'appel de son nom.

- Naruto ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là, bordel !

- Casses-toi de là, je m'amuse ! Cria-t-il, euphorique, mais en aillant perdu le fil de la musique.

Il ne put cependant récupérer le rythme à cause de la poigne puissante sur son avant-bras gauche, qui d'ailleurs l'emporta loin de la musique pour être un peu plus au calme. Il grogna de mécontentement en fusillant du regard Sasuke pour s'être imposé.

- Putain, tu peux pas me lâcher les basques ! Grogna Naruto tout en essayant de le frapper.

- Calmes-toi bon sang ! Comment ça se fait que je te vois ici alors que tu m'as carrément envoyé, je cite, « vas te faire foutre » ? dit-il, le visage sérieux malgré quelques rougeurs dû à l'alcool consommé.

- Mais merde, je suis pas venu pour ta belle gueule ! Qu'est-ce que tu crois !

Sasuke remarqua le comportement évasif du crétin. Il avait beaucoup trop bu et il n'était plus possible d'avoir une conversation digne de ce nom avec lui. Mais Naruto en rajouta une plâtré qui fit se crisper le brun.

- Et puis, c'est pas moi qui envoie des SMS à des gens que je ne connais pas !

D'accord il avait répondu à L'autre con du répertoire du blond. Mais c'était parce qu'il en avait marre d'être mitraillé de messages tout au long de sa semaine. Bon, il avait peut être exagéré sur le message en l'insultant de tous les noms mais on pouvait dire qu'il était jaloux sans s'en rendre compte de cet homme si proche de Naruto. Le jeune homme en face de lui commença à faire un monologue tout en le frappant avec des coup de piètre envergure, conséquence de l'alcool.

- T'es qu'un pauvre con ! Je te déteste ! Pourquoi, je me suis autant mis à te parler, hein ? Pourquoi ! Moi, je voulais le revoir mais tu as tout foutu en l'air ! Alors ton portable, tu peux te le mettre où je pense !

Il attendit patiemment qu'il se calme pour pouvoir lui dire aussi le fond de ses pensées mais se ravisa en remarquant l'état pitoyable que le blond avait. Il fallait qu'il le ramène chez lui avant qu'une catastrophe arrive. Naruto était désormais en face triste, en murmurant des mots non compréhensibles derrières ses sanglots. Mais quand il l'emmena dehors, dans le froid, celui-ci se tut.

- C'est bon, tu as fini ?

Les pupilles bleues le regardèrent puis elles se mirent à dévier sur le sol.

- Maintenant, tu vas me dire où tu habites. Continua Sasuke.

- J'en sais rien, je sais plus...

Putain d'alcool ! Il faisait comment maintenant pour le ramener afin qu'il fasse un bon gros dodo et avoir une belle gueule de bois le lendemain ? Comme si le bon Dieu était contre lui, il n'avait plus qu'une une seule solution : le ramener dans sa demeure. Le chemin n'était pas long, heureusement. Il dut tout de même tenir Naruto par les épaules pour éviter que celui-ci ne tombe par terre ou ne dérive sur la route. Arrivé devant la porte d'entrée, il se mit à la recherche de son trousseau de clé dans l'une de ses poches de jean. Le blond se colla plus à lui, à moitié endormi.

- Tu sens bon.

Il avait soufflé ces trois mots au brun, encore bien imbibé, qui faisait style de ne rien avoir entendu. Enfin dans la demeure, le propriétaire des lieux emmena son invité dans une chambre pour l'y laisser. À cause de lui, Sasuke ne pouvait plus retourner à la boîte de nuit pour s'amuser. Mais depuis qu'il avait vu le blond, il n'avait plus pensé à ça et décida donc d'aller se coucher. Cependant, Naruto le retint du bout des bras.

- Sasuke...murmura-t-il.

- Dors, abruti. Je vais me coucher.

Alors que Sasuke pensait être libre, Naruto le tira à lui, faisant tomber le brun sur le lit à côté de lui. Il se rapprocha pour sentir une nouvelle fois la fragrance du brun. Sans plus attendre, il se mit au dessus de lui tout en gardant son visage dans le cou pâle.

- Naruto, qu'est-ce que tu fiches ? Grogna Sasuke.

Aucune réponse, mis à part le touché de ses lèvres sur sa nuque. Mais que faisait-il bon sang ? Sasuke ne put pour autant empêcher les frissons le parcourir suite au baisers de Naruto dans son cou, étant son point sensible. Mais lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose de mouillé, le brun se crispa.

- Naruto, arrêtes ton manège.

Mais celui-ci continua, pris dans son élan. Après avoir léché la peau si désirable de Sasuke, Naruto se mit à l'aspirer, s'apprêtant à faire rougir l'endroit si pâle, qui fit gémir le ténébreux. Malgré le devoir de raisonner en bon homme, Sasuke ne put rien décider sous l'action de cette bouche. Et sa raison le lâcha un peu plus à chaque action du blond. Pris d'une pulsion, Sasuke le retourna pour se retrouver au dessus. Ses yeux se voilèrent, faisant ressentir le besoin et l'envie, que Naruto aimait assez pour avoir un sourire carnassier sur la face. Pourtant, il ne se rendait pas compte de ses actes étant sous l'action de l'alcool. Sasuke l'embrassa de pleine bouche pour baisser la tension entre eux. Mais malheureusement cela ne suffisait pas à calmer le blond totalement excité sous lui. Leur langues se mélangèrent et Naruto commença à se frotter sensuellement au corps au dessus de lui. S'en fut trop pour Sasuke qui, après énormément de difficultés, se ravisa en se levant. Naruto n'était pas lui-même et il ne voulait en aucun cas profiter de cette faiblesse.

- Dors. Fut tout ce qu'il dit avant de partir de la chambre.

Rendu de l'autre côté de la porte il se laissa tomber à tête en se remémorant le touché des lèvres du blond sur lui. Il avait failli devenir dingue.

SNSNSNSNSN

Le lendemain, Naruto se réveilla suite aux rayons de lumière plongeant dans la pièce où il se trouvait. Ce petite détail lui prouvait qu'il n'était pas chez lui puisqu'il faisait toujours attention à être dans le noir le matin pour ne pas être debout trop tôt suite à la lumière du jour. Il ne chercha pas plus loin, étant donné la douleur lancinante à la tête. Il avait l'impression qu'un éléphant lui ratatinait le cerveau. Et c'en était vraiment atroce. En tout cas, le lit ne contenait pas d'autre corps, donc il n'avait surement pas fait des galipettes. Ou peut être que si ? Il ne s'en rappelait pas et il ne se souvenait pas non plus de la personne qui habitait ici. Ce fut pour cela qu'il se leva avec difficulté, par faim mais aussi par curiosité. Arrivé dans la cuisine, il entendit des bruits de pas provenant d'un autre couloir que celui qu'il venait d'emprunter. Mais son coeur s'arrêta net en reconnaissant l'homme qui se tenait désormais en face de lui. Sasuke.

- Oh, bien dormi ? Dit-il, comme si tout allait bien.

Naruto ne prit pas la peine de répondre, et s'assit en se tenant la tête. Sasuke venait de sortir de la douche car il ne portait qu'un jean et une serviette autour du cou. Ses cheveux étaient de plus trempés au bout, si bien que le brun les frotta encore un peu en le regardant. Tandis que Naruto avait les yeux fermés, un bruit de verre se fit entendre devant lui.

- Tiens, aspirine pour ton mal de tête.

Le blond le regarda un peu surpris, mais le remercia en avalant d'une traite le comprimé et l'eau devant lui sous le regard du brun. Le silence plana dans la cuisine et Naruto se tritura les cheveux tout en bougeant les jambes inconsciemment, signe d'un mal-être ou d'une gêne. Sasuke brisa d'ailleurs l'ambiance trop silencieuse à son goût.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ? Ce qui s'est passé hier, c'est ça ? Demanda-t-il.

- Euh, et bien...oui. Rougit Naruto, gêné d'avoir été démasqué si vite.

Avant d'avoir une réponse, les iris bleus dévièrent sur le cou de Sauske où trônait un magnifique suçon. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent tandis que Sasuke souriait narquoisement.

- Il ne s'est rien passé, hormis ce que tu regardes et un baiser.

- QUOI ? On s'est embrassé ? Hurla-t-il.

- Hn. C'est de ta faute tout ça.

- Non mais tu rigoles j'espère ! Continua Naruto, encore sous le choc.

- J'ai l'air de rigoler ?

Un flottement suivit ces mots, tandis que Naruto ne trouva plus rien à dire. Sasuke, quant à lui, garda un rictus sur le coin de ses lèvres et décida ensuite de se lever pour revenir quelques secondes plus tard. Le téléphone de Naruto se retrouva sur la table devant son propriétaire.

- Tiens, depuis le temps que tu attendais de le revoir.

- Merci.

Il le prit dans ses mains. Il n'avait pas changé, toujours une rayure sur le bas de l'écran pas une de plus. Sasuke en avait pris soin, de plus son écran était propre alors que lui n'essuyait jamais les traces de doigts, ayant la flemme de le faire tout le temps. Alors que l'étudiant cherchait dans ses poches le portable de l'homme d'affaire, celui-ci lui montra son bien, signifiant silencieusement qu'il l'avait aussi récupérer surement la veille. À cet instant-là, le blond comprit qu'il ne pourrait plus user de ses anciennes excuses pour lui parler, ou lui demander de le revoir. Non maintenant c'était terminé.

SNSNSNSNSN

Naruto était parti depuis plus de deux heure et Sasuke avait le sourire aux lèvres en repensant à ce qu'il lui avait demandé juste avant de franchir la porte d'entrée. Son numéro de téléphone, oui il lui avait demandé ça. Alors que bien entendu il l'avait sur son portable puisque le brun n'avait rien effacé de leurs discussions. Donc oui, il lui suffisait simplement de regarder le numéro auquel il avait envoyé des SMS pour la dernière fois. Suite à ça, Sasuke avait rigolé et pas qu'un peu. Ce fut d'ailleurs l'un des meilleurs fous rire qu'il n'avait jamais eu. Et pourtant, ce n'était pas simple de lui décrocher un petit sourire, alors un rire encore moins. Mais ça, Naruto ne le savait pas.

Deux jours étaient passés depuis la fameuse soirée. L'homme d'affaire avait repris le cours de sa vie en continuant ses réunions qui avait d'un coup été énormément ennuyeuse qu'à l'accoutumé. Au départ, il n'avait pas trop su d'où venait le problème, pensant qu'il commençait juste à se lasser de sa vie. Mais lorsqu'il reçut un SMS d'un certain blond du nom de Naruto des jours plus tard, il avait vu sa subite réaction. Son coeur qui avait l'impression de rebattre, même un peu plus que d'habitude, ainsi que l'apparition d'un sourire qui n'existait plus depuis deux semaines. Oui, ce fut à ce moment qu'il comprit que Naruto n'était pas qu'une simple personne pour lui. Il voulait le revoir plus souvent, lui parler plus souvent, l'embêter plus souvent. Et il voulait sentir une nouvelle fois ses lèvres sur son cou et ses propres lèvres. Tout ces sentiments qui ressortaient par un seul message.

« Salut, ça faisait longtemps. :)

Dis, est-ce que l'on pourrait se voir cette semaine ? J'aurais besoin d'aide.

Je t'en dirai plus quand on se reverra. Et t'a intérêt à me répondre teme ! ;p »

Sasuke aimait quand Naruto le cherchait en le traitant de teme. Oui, il adorait ça mais il ne savait pas pourquoi. Peut-être parce ça montrait à quel point ils étaient proches ? Il ne savait pas mais tout ce qui comptait, c'était qu'il appréciait sa compagnie. Alors il décida de l'appeler juste pour entendre de nouveau sa voix, même si elle était un peu déformée par le combiné.

- _Sas'ke ?_

- Hn. Ça te dit ce soir ?

- _Hein ? De quoi ?_ Bafouilla-t-il.

- Je parle de ton message. Tu as besoin d'aide, non ? Sourit Sasuke.

- _Ah, oui ! Cool ! On se retrouve où ?_

- Devant mon entreprise, au café d'en face à 19h. Ça ira ?

- _Ouais, je vois où c'est ! Bon, bah...euh, à ce soir, teme._

- Hn.

Il avait bien remarqué comment Naruto s'était comporté. Un peu enfantin, il avait bafouillé deux fois au téléphone. Était-ce quelque chose d'important ? Il en était certain, Naruto n'arrivait plus à rester normal avec lui et c'était à cause de leur dernière rencontre, c'est-à-dire lorsqu'il était bourré. Ceci lui donna des frissons, pas d'horreur mais de satisfaction. Était-ce possible d'envisager une relation entre eux ? Peut-être. Et dire qu'il le haïssait au départ...

SNSNSNSNSN

Depuis deux semaines, Naruto cherchait une solution pour revoir Sasuke. Il ne voulait pas lui donner rendez-vous juste pour se revoir, ayant peur de se prendre un râteau. Mais lorsqu'il se rappela qu'il devait trouver un stage dans pas moins d'une semaine, il s'en sentit soulagé. Sasuke travaillait dans une grande entreprise, la Uchiha Corp's qu'il avait souvent vu en passant devant parce que Sasuke était à l'intérieur, dans laquelle il y avait de nombreux postes. Il y avait bien un poste qui se centrait sur informatique tout de même ! De toute façon, Sasuke allait l'aider, non ? En fait, il n'était pas sûr qu'il veuille bien. Alors quand il reçut un coup de fil de lui, il avait réagit comme une gamine devant le mec le plus beau de la planète. Nan, franchement Sasuke avait du se marrer quand il avait bafouillé. Surtout qu'il avait mal compris au départ, pensant que Sasuke l'invitait pour se revoir le soir mais ce n'était que son imagination. Et le brun ne devait pas être assez stupide pour ne pas avoir compris ce que le blond avait pensé à cet instant.

Cela faisait une heure qu'il attendait dans le café en face du lieu de travail. Non pas que Sasuke était en retard, Naruto avait été trop impatient pour rester dans son studio afin d'attendre l'heure fatidique. Il avait pourtant mis du temps à trouver les vêtements qu'il fallait. Même si c'était seulement pour parler de son stage, il avait l'impression que c'était un rendez-vous. Ayant fini les cours plus tôt que prévu, il s'était retrouvé dans son chez-soi vers 17 heures. Au départ il avait choisi un tee shirt assez moulant mais s'est raviser en le trouvant trop habillé pour leur rendez-vous. Il finit par opter pur une chemise à carreau, ouverte de moitié pour laisser voir son marcel blanc en dessous. Pour le bas, le choix se fit plus rapidement en portant un jean pas trop moulant mais montrant tout de même ses formes. Il était donc arrivé vers 18 heure dans le café où il avait commandé une boisson dans l'attente du brun. Mais vers 19 heures, sa boisson n'avait pas diminué et le regard de Naruto restait fixé sur les portes de l'immeuble d'en face. Puis, la silhouette de celui qu'il attendait sortit enfin de son entreprise. Sasuke se tenait devant lui, juste une route les séparant. Le coeur du blond faisait des sauts démesurés dans sa cage thoracique, montrant la grandeur de ses sentiments pour l'être qu'il regardait. Et Kiba, avait pu le charrier depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré, ne pouvant plus user de son « je ne le connait même pas » pour nier qu'il était amoureux de Sasuke. Oui, il était amoureux de lui. Et il ne cessait de penser à lui depuis deux semaines.

Sasuke put enfin traverser la route, après avoir vu l'heure, n'étant pas en retard. Il se tenait dans un costume parfait et élégant. Il portait une veste noire, ainsi qu'un pantalon dans la même couleur. On voyait une partie de sa chemise blanche au niveau du col. Naruto le trouvait magnifique. Lors de leur première rencontre, il était habillé pareil mais il ne s'en était pas du tout intéressé. Mais lorsque Sasuke leva les yeux vers la table où il s'était mis, l'onyx rencontra l'azur. Son coeur ratta un battement et il se sentit rougir jusqu'aux oreilles alors que Sasuke arrivait enfin à moins de deux mètres de lui.

- Salut. Dit-il sensuellement.

- Salut. Répondit Naruto.

Il était si proche. Sasuke était si proche et pourtant il se sentait encore trop loin pour amorcer une quelconque approche. Et, comment Sasuke pouvait-il l'aimer ? Celui-ci s'assit en face du blond et appela un serveur. Il enleva sa veste noire pour laisser à Naruto la vue de sa chemise blanche, qui laissait entrevoir son torse et ses muscles.

- Alors, de quoi veux-tu me parler ?

- C'est pour mon université, en fait.

Le serveur arriva enfin et Sasuke commanda un café noir sans sucre, tandis que Naruto commença enfin à boire son soda sous l'œil amusé du noiraud. Le blond reprit dès le départ du serveur peu aimable.

- Il faut que je trouve un stage avant la fin de la semaine prochaine, et je me suis dit que vu que toi tu es dans une grande entreprise, et bien...euh, tu pourrais me dégoter un stage..chez toi ? Risqua le blond, en rougissant de nouveau.

- Tu voudrais travailler avec moi ? S'amusa Sasuke.

- Nan ! Pas du tout ! Répondit-il trop vivement pour être une réaction normale.

Le brun en sourit avant de boire une gorgé de son café que le serveur venait tout juste d'apporter sans perdre le contact des perles azures en face de lui. Le blond, quant à lui, rougit de plus belle de part sa réaction assez gamine mais qui en révélait énormément sur lui.

- Je te taquine ! Je vais voir ce que je peux faire. Tu es dans quelle section ?

- Informatique. Continua-t-il, le coeur battant.

- D'accord. Sourit-il.

Le sujet étant clos, Sasuke se mit à parler de lui et à poser des questions sur Naruto pour mieux le connaître. En y pensant, le blond s'était rendu compte qu'il n'était plus là pour son stage mais pour discuter avec le brun. Il en était heureux, car Sasuke semblait vouloir autant que lui se rapprocher de l'autre. Avec des papillons dans le ventre, il répondit à chacune des interrogations de l'homme en face de lui. Chacun put connaître tous les détails sur l'autre, ainsi que leur passé. Suite à cela, Naruto se sentait si proche de lui, il ne voulait plus qu'aucune autre personne ne s'approche. Il voulait être le seul à bénéficier de ses sourires attendrissants, de ses coups d'oeil discrets, de sa beauté élégante. Tout devait lui appartenir. Mais quand Sasuke commença à se lever, son sourire se fana en se disant que leur petit rendez-vous se terminait enfin.

- Bon, je vais y aller.

- Ok, alors..euh, à la prochaine. Balbutia Naruto.

Il se leva à son tour pour le saluer d'une poignée de main. Sauf que Sasuke ne lui prit pas la main pour un geste d'au revoir mais pour le rapprocher de lui. Avec un rictus made in Uchiha, le brun se rapprocha lentement de ses lèvres qui le tentaient depuis plusieurs heures. Naruto se laissa faire, ayant l'impression d'être dans une bulle que personne ne parviendrait à éclater, une bulle ne contenant que Sasuke et lui. Leurs lèvres se touchèrent enfin de nouveau et les bras du blond s'installèrent naturellement autour du cou pâle. Le baiser était langoureux et fort en sentiments, permettant au deux protagonistes de connaître les pensées de l'autre. Après cet échange, leurs iris rentrèrent en contact tandis que Sasuke lui chuchota à l'oreille.

- Je t'aime.

Oui, il était possible d'envisager une relation entre eux suite aux rougissements très révélateurs de Naruto lorsque les mots atteignirent son cerveau. Elle venait d'ailleurs de commencer et allait certainement perdurer. Comme quoi, tout peut arriver !

**FIN**

**Ma sister m'a donné le mot affair en me souriant, et j'ai compris qu'elle me faisait un jeu de mot suite à l'histoire (Sasuke est un homme d'affaire). C'est pour cela que j'ai choisi ce titre, car affair signifie liaison sentimentale pour ceux qui ne savent pas. :)**

*** Petit clin d'œil à la fiction « Dis moi un secret » de Katenoire, où le répertoire de Naruto comprend des noms en tout genre vraiment bizarres et farfelus, dont Goldenboy. ;)**

* * *

Bon, voilà c'est fait mon dernier écrit assez long posté vient de se faire. J'espère que vous l'avez apprécié malgré que je n'en sois pas très fière, je ne sais pas trop pourquoi mais je trouve qu'il ne se passe pratiquement rien. Dites ce que vous en pensez merci ! ;)


End file.
